Happy Freakin' Birthday and Other Drabbles
by Supernoodle
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. 4 x 100 word drabbles based on my own challenge word of Numb. One lighthearted and the others not so much. Thanks so much to everyone who is writing/has written me a special birthday drabble. You guys all rock and I love you all! x
1. Thrawberrieth

_**Title**__**:**_ Thrawberrieth.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**: **_Numb.

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Just want to say thanks to Enkidu07 and the others for letting me choose the word and the whump this week! Thanks chaps! You all rock!

* * *

"Dean... What doeth it mean when your lipth go numb after eating thumthing?"

Dean dropped his comic with an exaggerated and exasperated huff. The kid was bored and driving him nuts, and he turned round, yelping with surprise when he saw that somehow, Sam's head had been replaced with the head of Mr Stay Puft.

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean yelled in alarm, scooping his little brother up and heading for the phone. "What did you eat?"

"Thrawberrieth." Sam lisped, blinking up at Dean through swollen eyelids. "I didn't like em."

"Dude. I don't think they liked you much either!"

* * *


	2. Have A Nice Life

_**Title**__**:**_ Have A Nice Life.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**: **_Numb.

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Just want to say thanks to Enkidu07 and the others for letting me choose the word and the whump this week! Thanks chaps! You all rock!

* * *

He sat, numb, in the front seat of his car, watching as the California bound bus pulled away.

Sam had actually done it. Left them, just like he said he was gonna do.

His phone was ringing in his pocket and he knew it was his Dad so he just let it ring. He couldn't speak to him, not now. There was no fight left in him.

Two hundred dollars slipped into Sammy's hand, countless words left unspoken, and now he was gone.

"Have a nice life, little Brother." Dean whispered softly and pulled the car back onto the highway.

* * *


	3. Hell Followed

_**Title**__**:**_ Hell Followed.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**: **_Numb.

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Just want to say thanks to Enkidu07 and the others for letting me choose the word and the whump this week! Thanks chaps! You all rock!

* * *

He wishes he couldn't feel anything, wishes he was numb but he isn't. Everything inside him is on - buzzing like bare wires - nerves twitching, live and screaming.

He wants more than anything to unplug himself – to disconnect everything. Switch off the memories that crowd out every other thought from his brain until he can barely remember who he was – who he's meant to be.

Whiskey takes off the edge, but they come back at night. As soon as his eyes close, they're there. Sometimes he can't see anything else.

Castiel pulled him out of Hell – but Hell followed.

* * *


	4. Happy Freakin' Birthday

_**Title**__**:**_ Happpy Freakin' Birthday.

_**Author**__**:**_ Supernoodle.

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase**__**: **_Numb.

_**Word Count:**_ 100, on the button!

_**Fellow Players:**_ See the E/O Challenge community for all the current players. We are legion :-)

_**A/N**_: Just want to say thanks to Enkidu07 and the others for letting me choose the word and the whump this week! Thanks chaps! You all rock!

* * *

He'd been unconscious for a long time – long enough to have Sam clucking around him, bossy and worried.

"M'okay..." He mumbles around icepack numb lips. He's trying hard not to swallow any more blood - feeling like he might redecorate the motel bathroom in red any minute.

The demon bitch belted him in the mouth hard enough to crack a tooth or two and he tongues the gash inside his cheek, wincing.

"You might need a couple of stitches in your lip, Bro." Sam tells him and Dean sighs.

That is_ not_ what he wanted for his birthday this year.

* * *


End file.
